


Temptation

by 8ats



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Incest, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ats/pseuds/8ats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for an anon who wanted the shotgun kiss fic !! it’s still…. relatively short, which i apologize for (sweats) but i promise someday ill make a longer fic….</p><p>content warnings for incest, smoking, general drug use?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

“Light a cigarette, think of you, and walk away.”

He takes a heavy drag of the menthol coated nicotine-stick, closing his eyes as he absorbs the flavor. He inhales it desperately, nearly moaning when he exhales. The small wise he does make, however, is enough to get Ford curiously calling out to his brother. Stan was so over having to destroy barely smoked cigarettes, so he tries his best to ignore it.

Of course it wasn’t long until Ford steps out of the sliding glass doors, arms crossed and huffing.

“Stanley! What the hell do you think you’re doing!”

“What’s it look like, poindexter. I’m havin’ a smoke -”

“I can obviously see that! Why! I thought you quit months ago!” Stanford gives him an upset and sour look, practically growling through his gritted teeth.

“Hey, maybe if you weren’t such a hothead you could try it and like it.”

His brother is super taken aback by that, angry - confused, but also finds his mind hinting at curiosity. He does have to admit - health aside, he has always wanted to know why Stan always wanted the taste to dance on his lips.

“Well…” Ford laughs nervously, his anger beginning to subside. “I can’t say I’m entirely open to the idea, but. Maybe - just a taste.”

“See? Even you’re curious, sixer. Here you go, babe.” He brings the cigarette up to Ford’s dry lips. “Suck it in, breathe it in, let it out.”

He tries, but he’s mostly coughing soon after. He uses one hand to wave away the remaining smoke and struggles to breathe for a minute, followed by a bit of Stan’s laughter, making the other’s face red with embarrassment.

“You’d probably do better with a shotgun kiss,” he gains a confused look from Ford and grins. "Here, Sixer. Let me show you.“

Stan brings the cigarette to his lips - agonizingly slowly, and parts his lips to let it in, wrapping his lips tight around the stick, and Ford watches as the end of it burns brighter as the other sucks in the smoke.  
He’s caught off guard when the other smashes his lips against Ford’s - prying his mouth open and breathing the smoke into his brother’s mouth. Ford whines, his thighs pulsing. He breathes it in from there, inhaling successfully, breathing out the remainder.

"Wow,” Stan quietly, licking his lips. “You look so hot when you smoke.” Ford gives him a look of innocence, but he admits - he likes smoking this way a lot better.


End file.
